


Colder Than The Snow

by SportsAnimesAreGay02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportsAnimesAreGay02/pseuds/SportsAnimesAreGay02
Summary: Sans shivered.





	Colder Than The Snow

Sans breaths heavily, his chest heaves up and down while sweat rolls down his skull. The kid was getting good at dodgin' his attacks in every reset and Sans knew it won't be long till they finally catch up to him. He shoves back the thoughts about his inevitable death and turns to the body gruesomely conjured to the walls by casted bones.

 

A frown forms into his face at the gore-y sight, he examines the pouring blood from their injuries that continuously drip to the shiny floor. Despite the deafening silence, he can still hear someone crying. Someone screaming. Someone  _dying._ And an endless cycle of violence and red.

 

A bunch of resets ago, Sans then realized that he isn't fond of that color for how much it reminds him of the scarf Papyrus constantly wears.

 

Papyrus. His bro.

 

He grips the said scarf that tied around his neck, eyeing the knife with black empty sockets. Then a sting of pain punches through his soul, it hurt so much that blue magic pours down his face.

 

 Welp. No point in crying now. It won't be too long till he starts joining his brother too, he knew.

 

He faces the human again Despite the fact that they killed Papyrus as well as his other friends, Sans feels guilt every time he releases his blasters or bones to finish them up. Because once upon a timeline, they laughed at his terrible puns. Once upon a timeline, they befriended everyone in the underground. Once upon another timeline where Sans considered the human to be a savior and a pal.

 

It's kinda funny how Sans somehow  _still_ cares for them, although just barely. Sans knows but will never admit to it. Not to anyone, not to himself. Because the kid is a killer and killers deserve to disappear.

 

Vividly, Sans still remembers the first time they left the ruins and their hilarious reaction from the whoopee cushion hand trick. When they shook hands, the human shivered at the cold feeling of his cold phalanges and Sans felt their comfortable warmth of their hand wrapped around his.

 

He steps toward the kid, looking at their closed eyes and mouth dripping with blood, next he gazes at their hand and reaches out to it. He intertwines their fingers together and shivers.

 

It felt cold as ice. 


End file.
